Fairy Academy
by Bringmetherainbowfart
Summary: It's a high school experience that includes NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, JERZA, and the rest of the GUILD!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy can't believe her eyes. She's finally enroll at Fairy High School Academy. She had been home-schooled in her entire life. Now, Lucy can have a taste of freedom from the outside world.

Lucy grab her two heavy luggage and walk toward the stairs. The stairs to the entrance doors of the building was long! She breaths heavily and struggles her way to the top, until a rosy, pink-haired man decided to help her.

"Here, I'll take that for you," said the pinked-haired guy, who took her luggage without waiting for her respond.

"Uh..Th-Thank you! But I was doing just fi-" Before Lucy can finish, the pink-haired guy interrupted, "Glad to help!" He smiles widely showing his toothy grin. "My name is Natsu! Are you new here?"

"Yeah, this is my first day here," Lucy said shyly.

"Don't worry! I'm only a freshman. But I can't say that I'm new here because I graduated from Fairy Junior High."

Lucy gave a confuse face, "Wait…are you saying Fairy Academy have an elementary school too?"

Natsu laughs, "Hell Yeah! Are you from here? We have preschoolers to high school students!"

Lucy looks down feeling embarrass, "I had been home-schooled in my entire life, so this is my first time being at an actual school building."

Natsu gave a surprise face, "Wow! That must sucks! I couldn't bear to see my parents faces all day! BUT ANYWAYS! Don't sweat it! I'll accompany you. By the way, you didn't tell me your name."

Lucy face lit up, "OH GOSH! SORRY! My name is Lucy!"

Natsu grins widely, "Nice to meet you Lucy. WELCOME TO FAIRY HIGH SCHOOL ACADEMY!"

Lucy smiles widely like Natsu. Natsu notice her bright smile, so he shows his toothy grin. Lucy couldn't help, but to feel a tint of red on her cheeks. From the looks of it, Lucy knows her high school experience will be something that she can never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last BUT not least, the library!" Natsu exclaims. Lucy eyes begin to sparkle widely as a huge smile spreads on her face.

"WOW! THIS IS HUGE!" Lucy clasps her hands together as she checks the books from the shelf.

"This is unbelievable! I didn't know Fairy Academy owe this many books! I can definitely see myself spending my time here everyday!"

Natsu checkles. "Well, I can definitely see myself spending time in the cafeteria"

Lucy laughs. "So how's Fairy Academy?"

Natsu give her a questionable look. "C'mon Luce, don't tell me you're nervous?"

She looks down in defeat. Natsu just chuckles and wraps his arms around her.

"Don't stress about it. Everyone is friendly. You'll meet the bestest friends here and bestest teachers. We all treat each other like family." Lucy feel his welcome gesture, which surprisedly makes her feel confident. She nods. Natsu grins. The room fell silent, until an inked headed boy and a red headed girl appear. They clear their throat loud enough for Natsu and Lucy to hear.

"Ahem, Are we interrupting anything?"

Both Natsu and Lucy blush and immediately give space for each other.

"Hey guys! This is the new girl named Luce!"

"Dammit Natsu! For the last time it's LUCY!"

"Oh yeah, She have one of the kind uncontrollable temper."

Lucy gives Natsu a death look, which made Natsu shiver. But Lucy ignore him. She turn to the inked hair headed guy and the red headed woman with a friendly smile.

"I'm Gray." Gray greets with a smile.

"The name is Erza" Erza greets with a handshake.

"Have Natsu showed you the girl's dorms?"

"JEEZ! ERZA! IT ONLY HAPPENED ONE TIME!"

"And it better be the LAST time."

Natsu shivers while Lucy giggles at Natsu reaction.

"haha, I'll assure you Erza. Natsu have not show any anywhere beyond the girl's terriotry."

Erza nods. "Very well. Come. I need to show you your dorm."

Lucy turns to Natsu.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

Natsu rubs the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah!"

Lucy smiles and waves goodbye to Gray as she steps out from the library with Erza.

"Bro, you shouldn't flirt with the new girl."

"I am not flirting! I was being friendly."

"Call it whatever you want, but I could tell that she likes you."

Natsu looks down. Gray raises his eyebrow.

"Having problems with Lisanna?"

"I think she's flirting with other guys again."

"I don't even know why you guys try to be together. You guys need to realize that this is not love"

"I know. I know. It's just she's the only one who is fun to talk to until…"

"Until you met Lucy?"

"Yeah. I know I BARELY met her today, but she gave me this electricity that I never felt with anyone before. I just want to figure it out what it is."

"Myth says it could be love."

Natsu chuckles. "Now you sound like those girls with their fantasy."

Gray punches Natcu on the shoulder as he chuckles. "Shut up. But seriously, you and Lisanna need to talk."

"On it. I might see her tonight, but I kind of made plans with Lucy."

Gray face palm. "Jeez, Natsu. Never knew you have it in you."

Natsu gives him a look. "It's not like that. I just want to show her around Magnolia."

"Psh, whatever. Just talk to Lisanna will you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Gray smirks and walks away as Natsu follows.

"So you and Natsu know each other before?"

"OH NO! I met him today when I was too busy admiring the building. I had my big luggages that he helped me carry to the office."

"hmm...You guys seem to be very comfortable with each other on the first day."

"Ahhh, he's very friendly to talk to."

Erza nods as she opens the door to her room. Lucy is surprise to have a lovely suite.

"Is this affordable?"

"Oh yes. Everyone here have a guarantee perfect view. Obviously, the people who have more money have better suites, but the ones who doesn't shouldn't suffer in a bad suite either."

"Mmm...Natsu is right. Fairy Academy is very friendly.

Erza smiles warmly.

"Your luggages are set in your closet. Make sure you're settle today. Are you going to the Magnolia carnival?"

Lucy face lights up.

"I guess. I mean Natsu is going to show me around Magnolia tonight."

Erza gives a questionable look.

"Very well. I hope Natsu take you to the carnival tonight. I am sure that I will see you."

Lucy smiles. "Thank you for everything."

Erza bows. "It's my pleasure. Farewell for now"

Erza walks away from Lucy's dorm as Lucy waves goodbye. Lucy begin to wonder, _Something is fishy about Natsu. Erza gave me a questionable look knowing that I will be with Natsu tonight. Does Natsu likes me? Gawhhh I shouldn't have my hopes too high. If he brings me something tonight, then it have to mean something. GAWHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCY CALM DOWN! I KNOW HE'S ATTRACTIVE AND SWEET BUT YOU BARELY MET THE GUY?! _Lucy takes a deep breath. _Okay. Focus. Must get everything settle before tonight._ Lucy put the music on as she moves her hips and organize her things in her room.

**Sorry baby. I have to catch up my summer homework.**

**It's okay sunshine. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Natsu, I love you.**

**As I you.**

**:)**

Natsu sighs. He looks at himself in the mirror.

"Do you love me lisanna or not? Because I am not sure of myself"

Natsu sighs again. He picks up his wallet, keys, and cell phone before walking away from his dorm.

The door open before Natsu knock on the door. Natsu feels the temperature rises once she sees Lucy in a beautiful sundress.

"H-hey"

"H-hi"

Lucy looks down bashfully.

"You look lovely."

Lucy blushes.

"Ahh, Thank you."

They stand there silently.

"OH! I have bought you something."

"Really?" Lucy face lights up.

Natsu chuckles. "Yeah. Here. Open it."

"Okay! Here, come it!"

Lucy sits down on her couch as she begin to unwrap her gift. Natsu closes the door behind him as he admire Lucy's dorm.

"Wow. Nice place here."

"OH MY GOD NATSU! THIS IS CUTE!"

Lucy holds up her new Fairy Academy sweater and t'shirt. Both have stars and spirits images on it.

"Yeah, good thing I bought you both the sweater and t-shirt. I wasn't sure if you're going to wear a dress because I need you to wear either of them tonight."

Lucy give him a questionable look.

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Lucy smirks and nods. Lucy puts on her sweater and left her t-shirt on her bed. She takes Natsu's hand and rush out.

"Cmon! I really am curious about my surprise." Natsu grins and rushes out with her.

"C'MON NATSU YOU CAN DO IT! GO! GO! GO!"

Natsu give Lucy a grin as he beat a black hair headed man with piercings on arm-wrestling.

"BO-YAHH! BEAT THAT METAL HEAD"

Gajeel huffs in annoyance.

"For now, salamander."

Natsu give a grin as Lucy flung her arms around Natsu.

"Haha! You did it!"

Natsu give her a smile.

"Of course I did. Can't do it without your cheering."

Lucy giggles and blushes.

Gajeel raises his eyebrow.

"Oii, Salamander. I didn't know you have a new girlfriend."

Lucy look at Gajeel weirdly. Natsu feels the atmosphere getting thin.

"Bro, she's just a friend. Luce meet Gajeel. Gajeel meet Luce."

Lucy feels her heart stop at the word _friend. _Lucy shrugs it off and smiles friendly to Gajeel.

Gajeel begin to feel awkward. "Oii, sorry. I just realize that I have to meet shrimp at this one stand. Later."

Just like that, Gajeel left.. Natsu looks at Lucy sad face. He pokes her. "Tag you're it"

Lucy just stares at Natsu running away from her. "NATSU! WHAT-WHERE ARE-"

"COME AND CATCH ME LUCY!"

Lucy huffs in annoyance as she starts to chase after Natsu. Lucy found herself in a strange place. A beautiful place. There are pink flowers everywhere. Lucy gasp as she sees the Sakura tree. Then she sees Natsu leaning on it.

"Took you long enough."

Lucy pouts. "Well, you did run too fast from me. WHAT WAS THAT FOR ANYWAYS?"

"Calm down Lucy. I just want you to see the Sakura tree."

Lucy face lights up and looks around.

"It's beautiful."

Natsu grins.

Lucy feels her heart flutter.

"Let's walk along the river side."

"okay." Lucy blushes.

"So how long you live in Magnolia?

"Hmm….Probably when I was five years old. I was adopted one of the Fairy Academy staffs couples named Igneel and Grandine."

"Oh, do you-"

"Nope. I dont know why my birth parents abandon me. I dont care. My foster parents feels like my birth parents. I even have a sister who is adopted too. We all feel like a true family."

Lucy looks down..

"I'm sorry if that question was hard. I-"

"It's okay! I didn't took it that way. I just sense you were about to ask me that."

Natsu stops. He looks at the river.

"Want to do something relaxing?"

Lucy nods.

Natsu sits on the edge of the river on the cement. He removes his flip-flops as he dip his feet on the water. Lucy follows his lead.

"How about your parents?"

Lucy looks down.

"My mother died when I was eight. My father is too occupy with his business. I found out that he have an arrange marriage for me. I ran away. This is why I'm here in Fairy Academy because I heard it takes in runaway kids."

Natsu nods.

"Yeep. This is why Fairy Academy treat each other like family. It's a public school but an orphanage in the same thing you know? Everyone have a similar story like us."

Lucy nods. Lucy couldn't help feeling attach to Natsu. Not only is he sweet, but he's very passionate and strong. But she's wondering if he have a girlfriend. Is he still with her or not? Is he really trying to be friends or he likes her too? These thoughts keeps running through Lucy's head. Once Lucy realize that Natsu is staring at her eyes, her heart stops. Lucy look at Natsu's eyes to his lips. They were few inches away from each other faces. Natsu feel his body leaning in. Lucy eyes begin to close as she feels his face is getting closer to hers. Natsu stops and clears his throat. Lucy eyes open her eyes widely. Her cheeks begin to turn red.

"We should head back."

Lucy nods.

Natsu stares at her and pokes her cheeks.

"See if you can catch me this time."

Lucy giggles and runs after Natsu.

This time she did catch up to him. In fact, Lucy end up pinning down Natsu once she catches up to him.

"Okay Lucy you won this time!"

"YAY! I BEAT NATSU!"

Natsu laughs.

"You want to see me try dumping my father in a bucket of ice water?"

"NATSU NO! YOU CANT JUST DO THAT?"

"Don't worry! It's just a game."

"How is it a game?!"

Natsu points to his father. Igneel was sitting on top of a big bucket of water waiting for someone to hit the button with the baseball. Lucy face lights up.

"YEAH!"

Natsu laughs and runs towards the booth as Lucy follows him.

"HEY DAD! THIS IS LUCE"

Igneel grins like Natsu which surprises Lucy. She thought that these men look quite alike.

"Actually, My name is Lucy!"

"Hello Lucy! I'm Igneel! Are you trying to dump me in the water too?"

Lucy shakes her head as she giggles.

"Nope, but Natsu will."

"YEAH! SO GET READY OLD MAN!"

"BRING IT BOBBLE HEAD!"

Lucy is surprise toward his comment but laughs at the father and son moment. Before Natsu could throw the baseball to the target, he spot Lisanna with a guy. Lucy look over Natsu direction. She sees a woman with short, white hair. She began to wonder, _Oh my god dont tell me that's his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend. _Lisanna spot Natsu with a blonde girl. She feels irritate that her boyfriend is with the new girl that she heard about from Gajeel. Lisanna walks over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, I was hoping that I could find you."

"haha yeah? Well you found me? now what?"

"Who's your new girlfriend?"

Natsu have a feeling that Lisanna already talked with Gajeel.

"She's just a friend. Luce meet Lisanna."

"It's Lucy. Natsu can't seem to remember my name."

Natsu grins at Lucy. "Hey! Luce is a pretty badass name."

Lucy giggles. Lisanna smiles.

"Well, this is my friend Bixlow."

Natsu shakes Bixlow hand. Then, turn to Lisanna.

"So how come you're here ? I thought you have summer homework?"

"Well, I did. But I happen to get it done early than I expected. I would have contact you, but I found out you were at the carnival with someone else already. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Well I was showing her around Magnolia since we have a carnival today."

Lisanna nods. Lucy feels awkward. She's still trying to figure out what relationship does Natsu have with Lisanna.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Bixlow and I want to enjoy ourselves too."

Natsu all wave goodbye. Lucy looks at Natsu.

"Who was that?"

"My complicated girlfriend, I guess."

Lucy heart stops.

"Your-r what-t?"

Natsu raises his eyebrow.

"Long story or short, We went out for a year. Then, we started to have problems because she questioning her love for me. We were trying to work it out. We haven't claim that we're a couple. But we are dating again to fix our problems."

Lucy looks down.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering the story between you guys."

"Don't worry. i'll tell you later. For now, lets enjoy the carnival. yes?"

Lucy nods. Then, Natsu starts playing tag with Lucy. This makes Lucy forget the whole Lisanna situation.

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry guys! I have this plan out. This is definitely a NALU story! I just want to add some spices before anything happen muahaha! Can't wait for the next chapter! Who knows when? hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where are you?**

**RIght behind you.**

As Lissanna turns around, she sees Natsu grinning at her. Unexpectedly. Lissanna jumps into Natsu's arms.

"NATSU!"

"Hey liszszszzsz"

Lissanna gigggles. "Stop calling me that!"

"whyyyyyy? It's funny!" Natsu pouts.

Lissanna kisses his cheek, and wraps her arms around him tightly. "I miss you."

Natsu wraps his arms around her, and kisses on top of her head. "You're acting as if I didn't see you yesterday."

Lissanna sighs. "We need to talk huh?"

Natsu nods. "Lets go in the restaurant."

Lissanna nods and follows him.

….

Lucy is walking around the city for hiring signs. She needs a job in able to pay off her college loans, and to provide herself with needs. She walks in a coffee shop where Natsu recommend her to apply. She walks to the counter and calls one of the employee.

"May I help you?"

Lucy looks at the blue head man. "Hello, I'm looking for the manager. Is he available?"

"My name is Happy, the manager. How may I help you today?"

Lucy bites her tongue. "Uh- I was inform that you're hiring here."

"I am. Who was the one who inform you?"

"This friend of mine named Natsu Dragneel."

"Ahh! Yes! You must be Lucy?"

Lucy was shocked."Yes. I am. How did y-"

"Natsu is actually my employee and trustworthy best friend! I don't hire strangers, only people who were recommended by my most trustworthy friends. But I could tell that you must be someone special to him that makes him think that you're qualify to work here."

Lucy hesitates but bites her tongue again. "Yes sir."

Happy laughs. "You don't have to be so formal. Loose up a bit. Have a seat. Let me register you in the system, and get things started. Shall we?"

Lucy feels a great relief coming from Happy's mouth. She owe Natsu big time. "Alright! I appreciate this sir!"

….

"NO WAY! YOU DID NOT JUST DUMP YOUR FATHER IN THE ICY WATER?!"

"I DID! YOU SHOULD"VE SEEN HIS FACE!"

Both Natsu and Lisanna explodes with laughter.

"You're something Natsu."

"In a good way right?"

Lissanna smirks. "NOPE! In a bad way."

"HEY!"

Lissanna laughs at him. Natsu looks at the time, and realizes that he haven't broke off the relationship with Lissanna yet. They were having a good time talking about the carnival and making fun of each other. Then, Gray's words replay in his mind. Natsu begin to clear his throat. Lissanna squirm in her seat uncomfortably.

"Lissanna, I love talking to you. We always have the best conversation that doesn't bore neither of us when we're together, but I feel our dating relationship isn't necessary in our friendship. I-"

"I get it Natsu. You don't have to finish it. I seen you with the blonde girl. I seen your smile. It's so different when you smile around me."

"Lissanna. I'm not breaking this off because I'm interested in Lucy. I admit she's an interesting person for me to date, but she's no where near the reason. I know you're talkiing to other guys, and-"

Lissanna scoffs. "WHAT? You think I'm cheating on you? Look Natsu, I never say a word about you talking and hanging around girls. Why do I get treated like I can't hang out with guys?"

"Lissanna. I dont give a shit about you talking to other guys. I KNOW when you're interested with other guys. The way you look at Bixlox is the way you once looked at me. How can you tell me that you're not interested in him?"

"well the way you look at Lucy is nowhere the same way you looked at me in one point in our relationship."

Natsu stays silent. He began to question if Lissanna is just overreacting or saying the truth.

"I'm not overreacting Natsu. How long have you known this chick?"

"It only have been a week."

"Seems like you guys have known each other for years! It's funny because WE know each other for years but we dont have the same connections like the way you and Lucy have it."

All Natsu can do is reflect on it. He cant believe his ears. He recall himself walking in Lucy's dorm comfortably. He always have waited for Lucy to walk her to all her classes. They eat lunch together everyday! They have never share a silent moment. If they have, it was a comfortable one because they were thinking about the same thing. Natsu feels that Lucy have always been part of his life. Maybe Lucy was the missing piece in his life for him to feel himself.

"My point have been proven Natsu. You have always looked at me as a best friend instead as a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry."

Lissanna smiles. "it's okay. I love seeing you happy. This is the first time in my life to finally see you truly happy. She must be very special to you, Natsu."

….

Lucy is walking her way to her dorm happily. She cant beleve she finally have a job! Thanks to Natsu! She feels her life complete with him. She hate herself feeling something special with Natsu knowing that he have a complicated girlfriend. Whatever that means, thought Lucy. It's so difficult for Lucy to restrain her feelings from Natsu going beyond being friends. Maybe it's love at first sight? Lucy shakes her head. This is nonsense! Maybe a bath will clear my mind, thought Lucy. Before Lucy turn the corner of the hallway to her dorm room, she hears Natsu voice and a girl voice. Could it be his complicated girlfriend? Lucy peeks and looks over at Natsu and Lissanna. They were holding each other in each other arms. Their foreheads were touching each other as they look deeply in their eyes. Lucy feels something sharp in her chest. She push those feelings away as she eavesdrop their conversation.

"I can't believe you drank two bottles of wines less than ten minutes! You beat me!" Lissanna bites her lips as she pulls Natsu's tie.

"Well you're the one who doubted me that I can't make it! You know I get competitive!"

Lissanna giggles."I know baby. Lets do inside, so I can keep you relax with pleasure."

Lissanna grinds her body after she let those words escape from her lips. Natsu smirks and let Lissanna to take him inside. Lucy can only watch with pain.

**So like...many of you will not like this chapter. But I need to juice this story. I promise to make this better and worth it! Stay tune my fellow beautiful people:D**


	4. Chapter 4

It's sunday morning. Natsu woke up. Before he could stretch for his phone, he realize a girl cuddling on his chest. He froze when he just realize that he slept with Lissanna. Natsu scowl himself. How can I drunk myself to sleep with her?! thought Natsu. He grabs his phone and realize it's nine in the morning. He received a facebook group message from Erza asking who's free to play karaoke. Natsu smirks and told her that he's up for it. He peeks at Lissanna. He sighs in stress. There's no way in hell he's ready to break up with her. Maybe if he invite Lissanna to the karaoke things would be better. Maybe hanging out with Lucy and Lissanna will help him realize who catches his attention. Natsu gets up to dress for today at work.

….

Lucy is walking on her way to work and realize Natsu was waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile happily despite what happen yesterday. Natsu gives her the most enthusiastic smile.

"Good morning Luce!"

Lucy smack Natsu on his chest. "How come you didnt told you that you work here jerk!"

Natsu chuckles at her grouchy face. "Because! I thought you wouldnt want to work together if I told you!"

"BINGO! It's already hard enough staying away from you" Lucy cross her arms and pouts. Natsu pokes her cheek. "C'mon it's always more fun when we're together"

Lucy blushes and looks away. Natsu raises his eyebrows. He can't believe he's having butterflies feelings. He shake it away. "Luce, you're ready on your first day?"

Lucy face lights up with an ambitious look on her face. "YEAH! IM FIRE UP!"

Natsu laughs at Lucy when she pumps her fist in the air with such enthusiasm.

"Lets go in! Lady first" Natsu holds the door for Lucy.

Happy sees Natsu and Lucy walk in. "Hello my two favorite employees!"

Natsu scoffs, "That's only because we're your ONLY two employees."

"Damn right! Okay so Natsu get your ass in the kitchen and make some delicious breakfast for my customers! Lucy get your apron on and get those order ready for Natsu! Got it?"

"Aye sir!"

…..

Lissanna stretch and realize Natsu is missing. She look at the time. Hmm..Natsu must be working right now, Lissanna thought. She can't believe she trick Natsu into sleeeping with her. She couldn't help but crave for his affection and energy in bed. She envy any girl that taste Natsu. She imagine Lucy getting Natsu all to herself. She shiver away from the memory. She need to get herself together. Why not let go Natsu to Lucy. Beside, their connection is stronger than what she have with Natsu. She knew this is not going to last. She hate putting herself as a bad person. Lissanna sighs. Lissanna know that she doesn't love Natsu with a passion. As a friend, yes. As a lover, not really. She only want him in bed. He's the only guy who pleased her. He's fun, caring, strong, and highly passionate. He is incredibly courageous and enthusiasm. She cries in bed. "I love you, Natsu." She whispers. "WHO AM I KIDDING! I FUCKEN LOVE YOU!" Lissanna screams to herself. "Maybe if I try hard enough, I could win." Lissanna reach for her phone. "Great, no word from Natsu." She realize a facebook message from Erza. Her face lights up for tonight's karaoke. She realize Natsu and Lucy confirm that they're going tonight. "Maybe tonight, I can see who you prefer tonight, Natsu." Lissanna gets up from bed and gets ready for work with her sister and brother. Mira and Elfman.

…..

It was only lunch period for Natsu and Lucy at work. Lucy lock the doors and put the sign that says, On Break. She peeks in the kitchen to see Natsu cooking lunch for Happy and her. Natsu seems so focus on his work while he hums. Lucy watch his strong arms lifting the cooking pans from the extreme fire. She wonders if the heat overwhelm Natsu, but there was no sign of sweat on his face. All Lucy see is passion in his work. It's like a child playing with his favorite toy. Lucy smiles sweetly at him. Natsu notice her presence once he prepare his fruit smoothies.

"LUCYYYY! You're not supposed to be in here! I want to surprise you with the lunch dishes!"

Lucy eyes widen and blushes. "OKAY FINE NATSU JEEZ." Lucy smirks as she walk herself to the table. Happy walk toward her. "Everything is clean and set?"

"Yes sir!"

Happy smirks. "Good! Natsu told me to put his blindfold on you."

Lucy scoffs. "WHAT! WHY? Can't I just simply close my eyes?"

Natsu shouts. "LUCE PUT IT ON! OR ELSE IM NOT FEEDING YOU!"

Lucy rolls her eyes and allow Happy to put on her blindfold. Happy chuckles at Lucy torture.

"Natsu! Lucy is blind now! Bring in the food now because I'm hungry!"

"Wait a second Happy. Let me finish cleaning up."

Happy stomach begin to growl. Then he mumbles, "I hope it's fish."

Lucy giggles. Before Happy could respone, Natsu came in with the food.

"Okay Here's a fish dumplings noodles soup for you with a milk tea tapioc, happy."

Happy drools at the perfect sight of his food. Then Natsu place his dish and smoothie next to Lucy. Lastly, he place Lucy's dish in front of her. "Okay luce, I'm going to feed you and I want you to guess what it is or else I will have to eat it myself."

Lucy scoffs. "WHAT! THAT"S NOT FAIR!"

"life isn't fair."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Okay! Feed me!"

Natsu scoop her food inside her mouth. Lucy was amaze with the taste. Now she finally understand why there's a lot of people coming here in the morning since Natsu only works to make breakfast here.

"it's spicy beef lo mein noodles!"

Natsu was shocked. "Cor-correct! How did you know?"

Lucy took away her blindfold. "Because I love spicy beef lo mein noodles! But I can't believe I love this more than any other places in the world!"

Natsu smirks. "You're welcome!"

"Are you guise going to the karaoke today?" Happy asks.

Both Natsu and Lucy nods.

"In that case, we will have to close early today."

"I heard carla is going" Natsu winks.

Happy blushes while Lucy puzzles.

"Carla is Happy's crush.

Lucy giggles. "Why don't you confess happy?"

"I have! But she just ignores me"

Natsu laughs. "Maybe because you always give her fish. Try something that she likes."

Happy rolls his eyes. "Well, if I want to be with a woman, I at least want her to like me for who I am."

"That's true. But don't you think her ignoring will clearly shows that she doesn't?" Lucy asks.

Both Happy and Natsu realize that Lucy have a reason. Lucy can only stare.

"You know what! Just ask her out! If the date comes out bad, well Lucy is right!" Natsu stated.

Happy can only sighs. "Alright, Ill ask her tonight."

"So who's going to the Karaoke. I seen unfamiliar names on facebook"

Natsu looks through the invites on facebook. " Well, so far it said Lissanna, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Jellah, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla."

Lucy face lights up "Levy Mcgarden?!"

Natsu raises his eyebrow "Yeah, How did y-"

"I met her in the school's library! She became my friend!"

"Ahh yes, the book worms must unite." Happy stated.

Lucy glare at Happy while Natsu looks puzzle. "You love reading?"

Lucy looks down shyly. "Ermm yes"

Natsu face lights up. "Do you write?"

"I'm trying to write a book"

Natsu chuckles. "That explain why I read so many romantic writings on your desk."

Lucy stares at Natsu with anger. "You what!?"

Natsu stiffs in his seat. Lucy asks. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!"

Natsu shivers in his seat. He thought Erza was the only person who made him shiver in fear.

"LUCE IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT A MISTAKE! DID MY WRITING UNEXPECTEDLY READ TO YOU!"

Before Natsu can say a word, his guts was kicked. Happy can only watch the show as he eats with pleasure.

….

Natsu, Lucy and Happy walk together to the karaoke restaurant. They see everyone there. Lissanna jumps in Natsu's arms while Lucy walk away with Happy to the table.

"Hey guys!" Lucy and Happy greets everyone.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy jumps into her arms.

"Great another one" Happy stated.

Lucy blushes while Levy puzzles. Lucy told Levy to ignore sits next to Carla.

'Hey Carla"

"Hello Happy."

"We're having a nice weather huh?"

"Happy, it's pouring outside."

"But the rain is beautiful."

"didn't you see the lightning?"

All happy can do is sigh.

"Juvia agree with Happy. It's always beautiful outside when it's raining despite if there's a little light."

Lucy looks at Carla. She have white hair with rosy cheeks and chocolate bright eyes. Then a blue head girl with two pnytails approach to Lucy.'Hi! My name is Wendy. I'm Natsu's sister."

Lucy eyes widen. Before she could say hi, Natsu bear hug her.

"HEY WENDY! HOW"S MY FAVORITE LITTLE SISTER DOING?"

Wendy giggles and blushes with delight. "I'm fine! PUT ME DOWN!" Natsu grins as wendy embrace lissanna with a hug. "Hey lissanna!"

"Hiya Wendy!" Lissanna smiles at Lucy. "Hi Lucy. It's nice to see you again. Lucy smiles. "As I you."

Gray coughs for attention. "Hey Lucy! This is Juvia, my girlfriend." Lucy smiles at Juvia. "Nice to meet you Juvia."

Juvia bows "Juvia is happy to meet you, Lucy."

Levy pulls Gajeels to Lucy. "Lu-chan! This is my boyfriend!"

Lucy looks at the scary guy. He looks like a rocker with all those piercing. "Hey Gajeel!"

Erza coughs for her attention and introduce her boyfriend to everyone. Lucy thought Jellah looks cute with Erza. SHe smiles sweetly. Lissanna was amaze how everyone loves Lucy. She begin to feel curious to know Lucy. Before she could have a conversation with Lucy, Natsu declare who want to battle with him in singing.

"You're on!" Both Gray and Gajeel leap from their seats."

"IM FIRE UP! " Natsu walk up to the stage. He choose the song called Thriller from Michael Jackson.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,

You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Natsu dances to the rhythm of the music. Lucy laughs at him. Natsu smirks at her.

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl

But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind

You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Natsu walk down in stage to grab Lucy's hand to join him dancing. She joins happily. Everyone smiles delightful the way they look good together. Even Lissanna feels the same way.

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time

(they're open wide)

This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.

All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,

I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Natsu and Lucy encourage everyone to dance. Everyone begin to dance.

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize your neighbourhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

Once the song ended, Gray took Juvia with him to sing together. "Wait till Juvia and I beat you and Lucy flame brain."

"Bring it ice princess!"

Gray smirks. He play the song "baby it's cold outside"

Juvia begins "I really can't stay"

Then Gray joins in" Baby it's cold outside"

I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

They keep looking at each other eyes. Lucy flutters at the scene.

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

Everyone smirks at the couples

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now

To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand

Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

Oh, baby, it's cold outside

Oh, baby, it's cold outside

Natsu smirks at the couples as they finish their song.

Gajeel pull Levy up in stage. "WATCH OUT SALAMANDER AND ICE PRINCESS! WE WILL BEAT YOU!" Gajeel plays the song called If it means alot to you

Gajeel begins the song.

And hey darling,

I hope you're good tonight.

And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.

Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.

Tell me something sweet to get me by,

'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing

La, la la la, la la la,

Till everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home,

Then I swear to you that we can make this last.

(La la la)

If you can wait till I get home,

Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.

Well it might be for the best.

Then Levy begins.

And hey sweetie,

Well I need you here tonight,

And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me

Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.

I just feel complete when you're by my side,

But I know you can't come home till they're singing

La, la la la, la la la,

Then Gajeel took over.

Till everyone is singing.

La, la la la, la la la.

If you can wait till I get home,

Then I swear to you that we can make this last.

(La la la)

If you can wait till I get home,

Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.

Well it might be for the best.

Then Levy took over.

You know you can't give me what I need.

And even though you mean so much to me,

I can't wait through everything,

Gajeel took over again.

Is this really happening?

I swear I'll never be happy again.

And don't you dare say we can just be friends.

I'm not some boy that you can sway.

They said it together while encouraging everyone to sing along.

We knew it'd happen eventually.

La, la la la, la la la,

Now everybody's singing.

La, la la la, la la la,

Now everybody's singing.

La, la la la, la la la,

(If you can wait till I get home)

Now everybody's singing.

La, la la la, la la la,

(Then I swear we can make this last)

Now everybody's singing.

La, la la la, la la la,

(If you can wait till I get home)

Now everybody's singing.

La, la la la, la la la,

(Then I swear we can make this last)

Now everybody's singing.

La

Everyone in the restaurant is joining the singing competition. Erza applaud with pleasure. Now she feel determine to sing a duet with Jellah. Jellah smirks at her.

"OKAY! NOW FOR THE REAL SHOW!" Erza eyes begin to sparkle. Lucy giggles.

She plays the song called "No air"

Erza begin the song.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

_Then Jellah takes over._

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_Then Erza takes over._

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

_They both sing together._

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

_Jellah sings only._

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_Erza only sings._

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

_They both sing together._

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

_They both sing together softer as they look deeply in their eyes._

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

At the end, the couples stare at each other gaze. Everyone flutter at the sight. Now lissanna feels left out. She doubt Natsu will sing with her knowing that Lucy is here. Then she realize Wendy is the only one here who havent sing yet, so she ask wendy if shes up for it. Wendy nods. They made their way to the stage. They play the song In the beginning by kalafina

Japanese version English version

Lissanna starts the song

Yasashii koe de egaku yuganda mirai

I'm sure only one more time, a miracle will occur

In the twisted future you draw out with your kind voice.

Mou dare mo nakanai sekai no tame ni

Akaku kegasareta sora no

Doko ni mo todokazu kieru sakebi to inori

Nagusame wa sutete yukeru

The both sing together

For the sake of making a world where no one cries,

I scream out a prayer that doesn't reach anywhere and disappears

Into the contaminated red sky,

Throwing away all mercy.

Kirei na tsuki no hikari ga

Hajimari e to shizumi yuku

Sono kanata e

Tozasareteku hitomi de

Mada tooku e

Te o nobasu

Kimi no nageki o shinjite

Wendy takes over

The light of the beautiful moon

Sinks down to the beginning,

Far beyond the sky

And into your grieving eyes.

I still reach my hand

Even further.

Believe in the grief you feel.

Hontou wa dare ga sukuwaretakute

Mayou kokoro ga sora ni ana o ugatsu

They sing together

In actuality, everyone wants to be saved,

And their wandering hearts pierce a hole in the sky.

Kimi o erande

Tatta futari no yorokobi o sagaseta nara

Donna tsumetai honoo ni mi o yakarete mo

Hohoemi no chikaku

If I choose you,

And if we can search for a happiness just for the two of us

It doesn't matter if freezing flames burn my body,

I am near a smile.

Notautsu yume inochi no imi

Obieteru kono sekai o

Sundamizu no naka e kaeshitai

A writhing dream is the meaning of my life.

I want to return this frightened world

Into the depths of the water from whence it came.

Kanashimi dake kese wa shinai

Sonna hito no kokoro no kotowari sae

Kono te de kirisaite

down to zero we go

Sadness is the only thing I will not erase.

I will even cut through

That kind of person's reasoning with these two hands of mine.

Down to zero we go.

Kirei na tsuki no hikari wa

Tada shizuka ni

Hajimari e kuchite yuku yo

Tozasareta akogare wa

Mada tooku e

Yami no naka

Kimi to ikita

Hibi no subete

Yasashii uta

The light of the beautiful moon

Just silently

Falls into ruin into the beginning.

This admiration I have locked away

Still reaches faraway,

Into the darkness

All the days

I spent alive with you

Are a gentle song.

Once the song ended, everyone applaud happily. Natsu give his toothy grin to them. Lucy hugs both of them. "I LOVE THIS SONG! You're into anime?!"

Both blushes and nods. Lucy give her biggest grin. "I DO TOO! BEST SONG FROM EVERYONE!"

Everyone agreed. Lissanna feels comfortable with Lucy. She then realize why everyone loves her. She's so supportive and sweet. Her hugs make you feel appreciated. All Lissanna can do is cry in joy.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! ENJOY FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


End file.
